Something In the Air
by Sonic Jules
Summary: Ten.Rose............    Rose's odd behavior is perplexing the Doctor.   Hopefully the Lord Of Time can sort it all out before it just goes too far. Unless he wants it to go that far ...A little hurtcomfort at the end. Bit of fluff, too.
1. Fun Flirtations Ill Considerations

**Something In the Air**

By Sonic Jules

_Thanks to my wonderful friend, Catharticone, for once again rescuing my pitiful writing attempts and making them sensible with her unending support of help and encouragement._

Chapter One: Fun Flirtations, Ill Considerations

"So, I take it you enjoyed your meal?" the Doctor asked, grinning at Rose as she tried to remove the sweater she'd had the good notion to bring along for their evening walk back to the TARDIS.

"I really, really, really, really liked it," she answered, finally freeing herself of the burdensome garment, then throwing it towards - but not quite - on the Captain's chair in the Console Room. Her grip on the string of helium-filled balloons she held never loosened, much to the Doctor's surprise.

He couldn't help but smile at her actions. "I think you really, really, really liked the wine that came with it," he stated smugly as he leant down and retrieved said sweater, placing it on the chair as he stood.

"Yeah, it was pretty good too, actually." The yawn that escaped her seemed to come as a surprise to her, and when she realized the Doctor was watching, she suddenly erupted in giggles. When she saw his left eyebrow come to rise with an amused smirk, she only laughed harder.

"I think it's time for bed, Rose Tyler."

Her giggles quietly subsided at his words of advice. And the Doctor tried - really he did, to sound authoritative and parental, but his face wasn't cooperating, what with his lips twitching to turn upwards. Rose watched him for a moment, then broke out into full-blown laughter.

"Oh, come on," he finally said, laughing with her as he grabbed her left hand, effectively turning Rose around and ushering her down the corridor. When they'd reached her room she turned to face him, her back against the door.

"Thank you for takin' me to Grafrill... Graferla... Graverl ..."

"Gradrellamber." the Doctor softly said for her.

"Yeah. It was really somethin'."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I really, really did."

"Good."

"Night, Doctor."

"Good night, Rose. See you in the morning."

She gave him a mock salute then entered her room, giggling as she closed the door on the balloons, leaving them outside while she still held the string. She opened the door, pulled them in, and snickered some more as she closed the door a second time.

The Doctor smiled as he walked away, thinking back to the day they'd had as he placed his hands in his pockets and headed towards the Console Room.

It had been a wonderful outing. They'd gone to Gradrellamber and watched it's capitol city celebrate one hundred years of existence with parades and an abundance of costumes that were reminiscent of New Orleans during Mardi Gras. Several little carnivals were set up and they'd both eaten their fair share of foods - his favorite being the candied fruits. They'd also visited a few exhibits, his obvious favorite the blacksmithing one. And Rose seemed to enjoy it all thoroughly.

It had been a grand day with no one chasing them and no spaceships with tyrant rulers trying to take over the world. In fact, it had been rather peaceful. They'd ended their excursion with a reservation at the city's finest and oldest restaurant, The Rathscallion, where they'd spent an enchanting evening eating dinner on a balcony and watching colorful fireworks blazing across the nights sky, indicating the finalization of the centennial celebrations. By the time they'd left the restaurant Rose was looking contentedly tired, so they returned to the TARDIS after a full day's enjoyment.

Realizing he was a bit tired himself, the Doctor took the TARDIS into the Vortex then walked back down the corridor, intent on resting for a little while.

oeooeooeo

When the Doctor awoke he realized he'd been sleeping for at least six hours, which was very odd for him. And whilst thinking things odd, he then found it strange that he'd actually been tired enough in the first place to lie down. After all, he'd rested well a couple of days ago, and since then they hadn't had their normal run-for-your-lives scenario pop up even once. Hoping it to be a quirk of sorts, he heading off to find Rose. Just in case something was amiss.

He found her several minutes later in the kitchen, where she presented him with a cuppa and some sort of granola-looking bar that he wrinkled his nose at upon sitting down.

"Whatcha been doin'?" Rose asked, leaning casually against a counter right beside his seat at the table.

"Sleeping, actually."

"What? You?"

"Yes. Me. How about you, did you get any sleep?" he asked, taking a small lick of the organic square she'd placed in front of him only to put it down rather quickly, finding it offensive to his taste buds.

"Oh, I slept a bit, then got up and had a shower. Did a little bit more to my hair, too. D'ya like it?" she asked, turning her head from side to side.

The Doctor looked closely, trying to notice anything different. "I don't see any change," he answered, then quickly added, "I mean, it's beautiful of course. Um, what did you do to it again?"

"Oh, just a bit of extra conditioning. Smell it," she told him, then promptly leaned forward, her hair now dancing lightly across his granola bar.

The Doctor looked up for a moment, then with a slight glance of confusion towards her head, he brought his nose slowly to her hair and inhaled.

"Smells nice." he told her as he sat back, watching her closely as she stayed put, turning her head to face him.

"Feel it. It's extra soft, too."

The Doctors eyes widened slightly as he stared at her mane of hair. He then placed his left hand on her head, patting it lightly like one would do to a small puppy. "Yep. Soft all right. Pretty."

"Glad ya like it. Thanks," Rose told him just before she leant forward and brushed a chaste kiss to his left cheek.

The Doctor cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. When Rose moved to sit across from him at the table, he released the breath he'd involuntarily held then drank his tea, trying for a casual appearance.

They stared at one another for a moment. Rose was grinning and the Doctor appeared to be studying her.

"You're welcome," he answered after a few seconds.

Suddenly the Doctor stood. Placing his near-empty cup and the small saucer that held her offering of breakfast into the sink, he turned around quickly to face her. "You don't have a hangover?"

"Nope. Woke up feelin' great. How 'bout you?"

"Oh, never been better. Though I am a bit surprised that you aren't feeling a little under the weather."

"I feel wonderful. Where to next?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Where are we gonna go today, hmm?"

"Oh, um, well ... I don't think we'll be going anywhere for a bit. I need to work on the old girl for a while. Probably take all day," he lied, but he felt the need to, actually. Something just didn't feel 'right' at the moment, and he knew better after all his many years than to not listen to those Time Lord instincts.

"Just as well," Rose replied, standing up then practically leaning into the Doctor as she put her cup in the sink behind him. "We can be all comfy-cozy right here at home," she told him with a sly grin, so close that he felt her breath warm his face.

He watched her as she turned slowly and walked away from him. When she'd made her way into the hallway, she gave him one last look then winked as she stepped out of view.

The Doctor stared after her for a moment, feeling heat rising in his cheeks. Finally shaking himself from his frozen stance, he, too, left the kitchen, heading towards the Console Room.

oeooeooeo

The Doctor did a bit of routine maintenance on the TARDIS as his thoughts wandered back to the earlier hour when he'd found Rose in the kitchen. She was bright-eyed and cheery, but almost overly so. He began wondering if perhaps she was acting friendlier-than-usual in order to give him the appearance of feeling well, when in fact she did not. Maybe she didn't want him to worry about her. Perhaps she didn't want him fussing over her. But whatever the case, he was sure that something wasn't right and decided to investigate the slight worry nagging at him.

Looking around for Rose, the Doctor walked in and out of empty rooms as he searched on his own, not asking the TARDIS for assistance. It was a mild concern he had, but his thoughts had grown a bit wild with worry the more he searched and did not find her. Finally he placed his hand against the wall of the corridor he was currently in, standing in place and closing his eyes. He snapped them open suddenly then slapped his forehead.

"Of course," he said to no one, heading towards Rose's room.

Knocking lightly on her door, the Doctor opened it slowly when he received no answer. He did not like intruding, but worse than that, he didn't like her not answering his knock. His mind was quick to conjure up worst-case scenarios.

Rose lay on her side, sprawled across the bed, a tabloid in front of her as she lay on her side. She'd obviously fallen asleep whilst reading.

Sitting down beside her, the Doctor looked upon her with concerned eyes when she didn't stir. Gently he placed his palm to the side of her face, noting her temperature was just slightly above normal.

"Rose?"

"Hmmm," she stirred slightly, her eyes opening slowly. When she focused and saw him beside her, she smiled. "Hey."

"You all right?" he asked, her grin failing to detour his worry.

"Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she answered his question with one of her own, pushing herself up until she was sitting beside him.

"I just thought it a bit odd, you in here sleeping. And you didn't hear me when I was knocking on your door just a bit ago."

"Oh, well, when you said we wouldn't be going anywhere for a while I jus' came back here to catch up on the local gossip I'd picked up on our last trip to London. S'pose I fell asleep. But thanks for carin' so much," she said, leaning into his side. She closed her eyes as she snuggled against him, a contented grin forming on her lips.

The Doctor looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Rose? Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah - why do ya keep askin' me that?" she answered, her eyes and position remaining the same.

"Oh, I don't know. You just seem a bit, um, 'off'. That's all."

"Just bored." She looked up at him then, slowly pulling herself the smallest bit away look into his eyes. "I bet you've got a cure for that though, dontcha?"

The Doctor straightened a little, looking at Rose as though she'd just gone cross-eyed. Was she flirting with him?

When she began running her right index finger up and down his tie, he realized his last thought had been answered.

He stood suddenly, backing up and bumping into the balloons she'd set free beside her dresser. He looked at them briefly before turning his attentions back towards Rose. "There's plenty to do on the TARDIS. Rooms and rooms of endless activities to occupy yourself with," he answered quickly.

"Alone?"

"What?"

"You want me out of your hair?" she asked, and he could swear she was pouting, her big brown eyes round as they looked up at him with a hint of sadness.

"No! Oh no - I didn't mean, I mean, I never meant to imply that you were, not that you ever have, I hadn't meant that you were, I mean no, you're not in any way bothering me or intruding or pestering or ..." His voice faded off at the look she gave him, moving to stand in front of him with a smirk.

He finally smiled at her, realizing that he'd gotten flustered just from that look of hers. Then Rose wiped that grin right off his face when she placed a kiss on his lips - the Doctor too stunned to do anything more than receive it.

He'd closed his eyes, memorizing the touch of her lips on his, her taste a bit sweet and the smell of her skin almost intoxicating. It was a memory he wanted to keep, dulling his thoughts quite wonderfully.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at her, meeting her flirtatious gaze with his own stunned one.

"Uh, Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"What was that?"

"It was a kiss."

"Aside from the obvious."

"It was what it was," she said, smiling sweetly. She walked away from him then, stopping only when she reached her halfway opened bedroom door. She turned to look at him as she opened the door all the way. "More where that one came from, too." And with that, she was gone. Again.

The Doctor stood where he was, frozen to the spot for a good ten seconds. He then snapped his mouth closed, still staring at the empty open doorway.

oeooeooeo

End of Chapter One.

Chapter Two - Yes, We Have No Bananas - Coming Soon.

oeooeooeo


	2. Chapter 2  Yes, We Have No Bananas

Something In the Air

o

o

_Previously in Chapter One:_

He'd closed his eyes, memorizing the touch of her lips on his, her taste a bit sweet and the smell of her skin almost intoxicating. It was a memory he wanted to keep, dulling his thoughts quite wonderfully.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at her, meeting her flirtatious gaze with his own stunned one.

"Uh, Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"What was that?"

"It was a kiss."

"Aside from the obvious."

"It was what it was," she said, smiling sweetly. She walked away from him then, stopping only when she reached her halfway opened bedroom door. She turned to look at him as she opened the door all the way. "More where that one came from, too." And with that, she was gone. Again.

The Doctor stood where he was, frozen to the spot for a good ten seconds. He then snapped his mouth closed, still staring at the empty open doorway.

o

o

oeooeooeo

Chapter Two

Yes, We Have No Bananas

oeooeooeo

o

o

The Doctor had been relieved to find Rose in the Garden Room of the TARDIS and had left her there, unknowing of his presence. He had wanted to know where she was, and once that curiosity was satisfied he'd found himself back in the Console Room, tending to the work he'd started to make Rose believe that there were maintenance issues to be dealt with.

She seemed to be all right - his ship, but that hadn't stopped him from pretending she'd needed something done to keep himself and Rose in the Vortex. And although Rose also seemed to be okay, too, he still had an unconscious itch that something was awry. He'd seen such things before in his many years - possessions and whatnot, and to be ignorant to his past experiences would be foolish.

Rose looked healthy enough. Walked with good balance and talked coherently. But she was awfully friendly - not that he minded, really. In fact, he rather liked it. But this - this was ... different - in a good way. A good way as long as she was acting on her own and wasn't - Heaven forbid - under the influence of some sort of alien virus.

And just where had they been that Rose could have possibly picked up something? Because the more he let his mind drift on suspicions, the more he realized the possibilities were endless and she could easily be exhibiting some sort of symptom while he sat smugly gloating on the fact that he was possibly enjoying her new flirtatiousness. Oh what a git he was, he thought, letting the little grin on his face fall. Her temperature had felt slightly elevated earlier when he'd felt her forehead. For all he knew at the moment, she could be lying in some corner of the TARDIS, tucked away without his knowledge, taking her very last breath ...

The Doctor shook his head. His imagination was a bit on the overactive side for some reason. Maybe he was infected as well. Maybe they both had something dreadfully wrong with them and it was only a matter of time ... but, no. No. He was just getting carried away with his thoughts. There was nothing wrong with him, of course. Time Lord physiology and all that. He practically laughed at himself as he replaced the last wire needed to complete the unnecessary maintenance he'd begun.

Closing the panel door on the work he'd just completed, the Doctor was about to lift himself out from under the console to above the floor grating when Rose suddenly appeared directly in front of his path.

"Doctor!" she practically shouted in his face, and in doing so startled the Oncoming Storm enough to hit his head on the floor's frame. Damn, but he hadn't even heard her approach. And now he'd pay for it with a soon-to-be-coming burgeoning headache.

Ignoring the soreness of what was sure to be a tender spot on the crown of his head, the Doctor pulled himself gracefully out of his work area and stood tall in front of his upset companion.

Rose immediately stepped directly in front of the Doctor, her hand reaching towards the top of his head. "Ooh, did you hurt yourself?" Her fingers began massaging through his ruffled hair, lightly stroking his scalp with the tenderest of touches that sent chills throughout his body.

"Um ..." the Doctor stepped back, his own hand reaching up to his head as hers fell away. "I'm fine." He cast concerned eyes upon his friend. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he panted slightly from his quickened efforts to stand before her. Or maybe it was the effects of her fingers moving through his hair.

"Doctor," Rose began, her voice pitched a little high as she looked at him with a face that he read as very upset. "There aren't any bananas!"

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, wondering if maybe he'd hit his head harder than he thought. "Could you repeat that - I don't think I understood you."

"I said," she began, enunciating her words with a hint of mild irritation as she stepped up into his personal space once again; her right index finger began lightly roaming his chest, moving up and down with each word she spoke. "There aren't any bananas."

He stepped two steps back from her then looked down towards her feet, slowly raising his eyes along her body; studying it, until his eyes met hers once more. "Rose," he began softly and patiently, "there is always a banana or two on this ship. Did you have a thorough look in the pantry?"

"'Course I did. Why would I come in here to say we didn't have none if I hadn't looked all around first - d'ya think I'm stupid or somethin'?" She arched an eyebrow at his confused face, then ran the tip of her tongue over her lips.

"I didn't exactly say that, now did I?" the Doctor asked, rubbing his scalp.

"I'm tellin' ya," she said, her voice low and sultry, "there's not a banana to be found on this ship. And I've searched everywhere, even in _my_ room,"she told him, then looked around the console room as if she'd suddenly spot the fruit of her search. Her eyes stopped on him. "Well, almost everywhere." A slight grin appeared on her face as she stepped up in front of him again. Both of her hands crept seductively up his chest, opening his jacket as her fingers patted along his sides. "Everywhere 'cept here."

The Doctor swallowed hard and pushed her hands down to her side.

She lowered her tone a bit, talking to him in almost a whisper as if someone might overhear. "I really, really need one. Or two," she said almost to herself, biting her lower lip as her eyes continued searching, "I need a really nice, firm one--not too soft, just beginnin' to ripen, and about this long." She brought her hands in front of her and she showed him the exact length she was hoping for.

The Doctor cleared his throat suddenly. "There have to be some somewhere," he said as he, too, looked around for a moment.

"I think the TARDIS is hidin' them from me. Probably knows what I'm plannin' do with 'em and decided to hide them so I couldn't do it. The old prude." The last three words were spoken in a low whisper, a thought not meant to be spoken out loud, but said nonetheless.

"And just what is it you need them for, exactly?" the Doctor asked, his eyebrows both well and truly raised.

Rose looked at the Doctor a bit mischeviously, as if it were a secret.

The Doctor continued to stare at Rose, his eyebrows having reached the height of his forehead.

"I wanted to make a puddin'. You know she likes to mess with my cookin' sometimes."

The Doctor cleared his throat once more and immediately looked away from his traveling companion. "You really can't blame all those cooking disasters on the old girl," he said quickly.

Rose eyed him studiously, her lids narrowing at him as an almost evil grin appeared on her face. "Jus' what did ya think I wanted the bananas for, anyway, eh?" she asked, her arms crossing in front of her chest as she kept her stare on him. "I mean, I know there's plenty of activities associated with fruits - pro'bly some rituals, too, yeah? But I was only plannin' to surprise ya with a bit of dessert for tonight. Maybe you were thinkin' of some other kind of dessert. Now if you were thinkin' of somethin' a little more, oh, I don't know ... intimate, well, there's chocolate syrup and oh! Whipped cream - I've heard some stories ..."

"Rose Tyler!" Her name came forcefully from his lips, his intent to stop her new train of thought from further being stated out loud. His eyes bore a mix of self-defense, surprise, and a hint of curiosity. Rose's grin simply widened. She could read him so well sometimes ...

The Doctor grabbed her arm and swung Rose around, walking her towards the corridor.

"Where are we goin'?" she asked, looking a bit hopefully at him as they briskly walked side by side.

"Infirmary," he stated simply.

"Damn," she replied.

oeooeooeo

Chapter Three: Breathe In, Breathe Out

Coming soon...

oeooeooeo


	3. Chapter 3 Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Something In the Air**

_**Previously in Chapter Two:**_

Rose eyed him studiously, her lids narrowing at him as an almost evil grin appeared on her face. "Jus' what did ya think I wanted the bananas for, anyway, eh?" she asked, her arms crossing in front of her chest as she kept her stare on him. "I mean, I know there's plenty of activities associated with fruits - probably some rituals, yeah? But I was only plannin' to surprise ya with a little bit of dessert for tonight. Now if you were thinkin' of somethin' a little more, oh, I don't know ... intimate, well, there's chocolate syrup and oh! Whipped cream - I've heard some stories..."

"Rose Tyler!" He stated her name in a parental tone, his eyes bearing a mix of self-defense, surprise, and a bit of curiosity. Rose's grin simply widened.

The Doctor grabbed her arm and swung Rose around, walking her towards the corridor.

"Where are we goin'?" she asked as he walked her briskly beside him.

"Infirmary," he stated simply.

"Damn," she replied.

_**Chapter Three: Breathe In; Breathe Out**_

Rose watched the Doctor from the examination table as he walked back and forth from monitor to monitor, checking results as the computers did his bidding, running test after test on everything he could think of.

He knew she was watching him, could somehow actually feel the stare of her eyes upon his back, but he kept on working. If perchance she had caught herself a viral infection from somewhere, he knew her symptoms could get progressively worse, and that could happen very quickly.

He was quite surprised when he later turned around to find her lying on her side, her eyes drowsy as if just about to fall asleep, just on the edge of consciousness.

"Rose?" he asked as he walked towards her gurney.

"Yeah?"

"You all right?" He bent down, looking closely into her sleepy eyes.

"Yup. Just tired. I wanna go to bed. We done here yet?" she asked, sitting herself up and looking him square in the eye.

The Doctor stared back at her. There were no hidden meanings, no flirtations. Just simply Rose looking at him, waiting for an answer to her question. He straightened. "Don't see why not. Nothing's shown up on the tests so far - that's good news, I suppose ..."

"Yeah, and as I recall I told ya nothin' was wrong with me. I'm going to bed."

"But you haven't had any dinner yet. Your immune system -"

"I'll eat a big breakfast in the mornin'. I'm just worn out - wanna get some shut-eye," she said, hopping off the gurney. She had begun walking away from him when he gently took her hand, stopping her forward path as she turned back to face him.

"Let's go to the kitchen first. I'd feel a lot better if you had something to eat before you went to sleep." His voice was soft with concern, and she gave him a little smile.

"Really, I don' think I can eat. I jus' wanna sleep, okay?"

"How about a little juice? Maybe a banana as well - bananas are wonderful and tasty and so very good for your immune system, don't you think?"

"Oh all right - but it better be a small banana."

The Doctor looked at her for a moment as they walked towards the kitchen. "Small? My goodness, Rose. It wasn't that long ago that you wanted two," he grinned.

She bumped his side with her hip as they continued walking, a slight giggle escaping her lips. "How about we jus' skip the banana and I'll drink the juice - deal?"

"Hardly a compromise, but I suppose it'll have to do. " The Doctor smiled as he and Rose entered the kitchen. He'd simply add a few nutrients to her juice - sneaky, but effective.

oeooeooeooeo

The Doctor looked up when he heard Rose dragging her feet into the Console Room, hair wild and still wearing her pajamas. She was rubbing her eyes and looked much like a child as she shuffled up to him.

"Rose? You feeling all right?" he asked, taking in her appearance.

"Yeah. Had a nightmare, though" she replied sleepily, dropping herself into the Captain's chair like a sack of potatoes. "Woke me up." The Doctor sat down beside her.

"What was it about?"

"Don' know, really. Jus' a bunch of strangers following me around. I kept calling, but you didn't answer me, an' jus' before I woke up all those people had me cornered and I felt like I couldn't breathe."

The Doctor put his arm around her, checking Rose's pulse and respirations without her knowledge. He noted to himself that her temperature was still slightly elevated, but with humans - especially female humans - that didn't necessarily warrant immediate action.

She snuggled into his embrace as a huge yawn escaped her lips.

"Think you can go back to sleep now?"

"Dunno. You gonna stay with me?"

"And what - hold your hand?" His tone was a little suspicious, but apparently Rose chose to ignore that.

"Well, yeah."

As the Doctor held Rose, he looked around the room, wondering if this was his Rose or her new incarnation, which he'd dubbed 'Rose the Seductress'.

"I don't know. Do you think you'll sleep better?" He was treading the waters now, he knew.

"Yup," she answered quickly.

"All right then, let's get you back to bed."

The Doctor missed the grin that instantly lit Rose's face.

They stood together then walked down the corridor, hand in hand. When they reached Rose's room, the Doctor held a hand out, signalling her to go in first. He followed her in, taking in the dim surroundings as she moved straight towards her bed. He watched her as she lay on top of her bed sheets, crossing one leg over the other as she settled in comfortably.

Movement caught the Doctor's attention from the corner of his eye, and he turned his head, watching as the balloons from their outing on Gradrellamber swayed slightly from the air stirred by their movements. When he returned his focus on Rose, she was smiling, looking at him with drowsy eyes.

"C'mon, Doctor. Time to tuck me in and keep me safe." Her voice was low and promising.

The Doctor sat down beside her on top of the covers, and Rose sat up immediately in reaction to his presence beside her.

"Mmmm. So glad you could make it," she grinned as her arms surrounded his shoulders, pulling him that much closer to her.

"Beg your pardon?" he asked, backing away slightly. Her grip tightened on him.

"I jus' wanted to get ya in here so I could have ya all to myself," she whispered, her lips mere inches from his. She closed the gap quickly, kissing him as her left hand ran through his hair and her right hand moved up and down his back.

She tasted so very good, he noted as she stirred feelings he'd hoped to keep buried. Spicy and tangy, with a hint of vanilla. It took a few seconds for reasoning to take hold of his bewildered thought processes, but finally it kicked in and the Doctor backed away from Rose, moving so quickly he found himself standing before he realized what he was doing.

"Aww, c'mon Doctor. I know ya want me - I can taste it on your lips," she said seductively, rising gracefully from the bed to stand beside him. She brought her lips to his left ear. "It's okay. Jus' breathe - you know - breathe in, breathe out." It was then that Rose licked the shell of his left ear. "I want it, too," she whispered.

The Doctor grabbed Rose by the shoulders and straightened his arms, putting a bit of distance between them. He felt almost dizzy, her offerings more than tempting him. But he had to be strong. This wasn't right. Something was off. And the Doctor had every intention of getting to the bottom of it.

End Of Chapter 3

Coming Soon, Chapter 4 - Blow Up

oeooeooeo


	4. Chapter 4 Blow Up

**_Previously in Chapter Three:_**

Aww, c'mon Doctor. I know ya want me - I can taste it on your lips," she said seductively, rising gracefully from the bed to stand beside him. She brought her lips to his left ear. "It's okay. Jus' breathe - you know - breathe in, breathe out." It was then that Rose licked the shell of his left ear. "I want it, too," she whispered.

The Doctor grabbed Rose by the shoulders and straightened his arms, putting a bit of distance between them. He felt almost dizzy, her offerings more than tempting him. But he had to be strong. This wasn't right. Something was off. And the Doctor had every intention of getting to the bottom of it.

o

o

**_Chapter Four: Blow Up_**

Rose sat in the chair across from her bed, grinning at the Doctor as he paced back and forth in front of her. She was eyeing him with each step he took, admiring the male body parading before her.

The Doctor stopped abruptly, looking down at her, and Rose couldn't help but smile widely, winking at him.

"Ack!" The Doctor began, shaking his index finger at her. "We've just got you calmed down - well, I say 'we' have, but actually I'm the one who calmed you down. Regardless, if you go getting yourself all worked up again I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to use some form of sedation on you, and I really don't want to do that, though I will if I must to..."

"To what, Doctor?" Rose began, leaning forward just a little bit in the chair. "To protect yourself from me?" she asked, her tone a little too innocent.

"More like protecting you from yourself. I'm telling you Rose, these actions are going to be something you'll regret later on, I'm sure of it. Best to try and nip it in the bud now by keeping yourself calm."

The Doctor sounded sure of himself, but Rose apparently wasn't too convinced. "I'm not going to regret anything. I know what I feel. And I'm bettin' I'm not too far off from knowin' how you feel, too."

The Doctor stood over her, studying her for a moment, letting her words hit home. He looked at her and for a few seconds a sort of sadness crossed his features, but he quickly buried the emotions, turning away from her once more. When he'd gained a good amount of distance, he turned to face her, sitting himself down on her bed.

"Rose, something is causing you to act - promiscuous - if you will, and that's totally out of character for you. Nothing's turned up in my tests, and I'm a bit baffled, really. There's got to be something going on, and I'd dare say it probably had something to do with our trip to Gradrellamber."

"It was a wonderful trip, wasn't it?" she asked, casually inching herself to the edge of her chair.

"Don't think I'm not noticing you getting closer to the edge of your seat. I'll tie you into it if you can't control yourself," the Doctor admonished with an arch of his eyebrow.

A wicked grin spread across Rose's face as she looked at him. "Go ahead," she said seductively. "Tie me up." She arched her back, lifted her arms above her, and pressed her wrists together.

The Doctor's jaw dropped open with obvious shock as Rose sat where she was, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He, The Lord of Time, was actually at a loss for what to say next. He stood suddenly, for lack of something to do other than stare at her, then began pacing again.

Rose watched him moving back and forth, his face showing his concentration as he thought about probable solutions no doubt. When she decided to stand though, he knew it immediately.

"Oh no you don't - we agreed. You sit," the Doctor said quite convincingly, pointing a stern finger at her.

Rose sighed dramatically and moved to sit back down, looking at the Doctor as she threw herself back into the chair a bit grumpily.

"Don't look at me like that," the Doctor began. "This is for your own good. And mine, for that matter," he added the last part quietly.

Reaching in his pocket, the Doctor pulled out his glasses and put them on. "I wish I had some sort of clue as to what's causing this behavior of yours. I mean, brilliant or not, and of course, we both know that I am, I need something other than just your actions to tell me what the ailment is. How can I cure the problem without first knowing the cause? It's frustrating, I tell you. Simply frustrating." He took off his glasses a bit dramatically, whipping them from his face and swinging them out to his side.

The loud "pop" that echoed throughout Rose's room made both its current occupants jump slightly and look to the source of the noise. It was beside the dresser, where the Doctors glasses had apparently collided with one of the balloons.

Rose stared at the remaining pieces of pink balloon which fluttered lightly down to the floor. "Damn, that was m' favorite one, too," she stated with a pout.

"Of course!" The Doctor shouted, and Rose immediately grabbed hold of her head. "Of course! Of course of course of course of course of course!" The Doctor slapped his forehead. "How stupid am I!" he shouted at Rose.

"Doctor! Do ya have t'be so loud?"

The Doctor looked at the remnants of her favorite balloon, then looked up at Rose, his gaze intense. "Does your head hurt? Oh - I suppose it does. You've practically been overdosed with Feeliamorous - I'm sure of it!" He was grinning madly now, looking at her and then at the two remaining balloons, which he leant toward and grabbed by their dangling strings. He held them in front of her pointedly then walked to the bathroom and closed them inside. When he turned back toward Rose, words began spewing from his lips a mile a minute.

"Your symptoms have been erratic - you've been more ... affectionate, after you've been in your room - of course! I haven't seen this sort of thing in at least a hundred years - but it was their centennial celebration - so why wouldn't they be pulling out all sorts of things from the past? Simple little harmless balloons with simple little harmless gases that have no real effects on them any more than the nice hum a glass of good wine would perhaps, as long as the balloons are not kept indoors, of course. But we didn't know that - you didn't know that. And what have I told you about accepting gifts from strangers by the way, young lady? Oh well, there's a moot point. Besides, now that we know the cause..."

"Yeah," Rose interrupted. "What was that again?" she asked, rubbing her forehead slightly.

"The balloons, Rose Tyler. They're not meant to be taken into one's abode. Simply to enjoy while walking around outside. They're filled with Feeliamorous gases which are like tiny little sexual endorphins made to enhance one's..."

"Feeling amorous?" she asked, squinting to look up at him.

"Beg your pardon?"

Rose sighed pointedly at him. "The name of it?"

"Close enough. Come on," the Doctor urged as he helped Rose to stand, then walked her towards the corridor. "The whole thing in a nutshell is that you've been slowly over-dosing yourself with alien endorphins by keeping those balloons in your room. Those gases release themselves through the rubber-like casings made to hold them, sort of like a time released capsule. But having the three of them in such an enclosed area like your room, well, let's just say things could have been much worse than they were."

They walked down the corridor a few steps when Rose stopped, leaning heavily into the Doctor.

"Rose?"

"Jus' a little dizzy. Gimme a minute."

The Doctor stood there, watching her closely with an arm around her waist for support. It felt like an eternity before she finally looked up at him.

"Better?"

She took a deep breath. "I'll be okay."

He nodded at her and they took a few steps forward. Rose paused again and the Doctor's brows creased with worry. "Rose? Tell me what's going on."

When she looked up at him she was pale and he noticed little beads of perspiration forming on her forehead. "I don't feel so good." Rose fell forward, and the Doctor acted quickly to catch her, pulling her gracefully up into his arms as he hurried down the corridor.

This wasn't good. Not good at all. He knew that she was actually being poisoned by the gases, just hadn't mentioned that to her, knowing he could cure the effects of the gas and clear it from her system. If she hadn't absorbed too much of it ...

End of Chapter Four -  
Chapter Five - In the Air, concludes this story soon!

xoxoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5  In the Air

_**Previously in Chapter Four...**_

They walked down the corridor a few steps when Rose stopped, leaning heavily into the Doctor.

"Rose?"

"Jus' a little dizzy. Gimme a minute."

The Doctor stood there, watching her closely with an arm around her waist for support. It felt like an eternity before she finally looked up at him.

"Better?"

She took a deep breath. "I'll be okay."

He nodded at her and they took a few steps forward. Rose paused again and the Doctor's brows creased with worry. "Rose? Tell me what's going on."

When she looked up at him she was pale and he noticed little beads of perspiration forming on her forehead. "I don't feel so good." Rose fell forward, and the Doctor acted quickly to catch her, pulling her gracefully up into his arms as hurried down the corridor.

This wasn't good. Not good at all. He knew that she was actually being poisoned by the gases, just hadn't mentioned that to her, knowing he could cure the effects of the gas and clear it from her system. If she hadn't absorbed too much of it ...

And now the conclusion ...

_**Chapter Five: In the Air**_

The moan that came from the gurney behind him had the Doctor turning towards Rose immediately, knowing the results that were just coming up on the computer screen. He'd simply confirmed what he all ready knew. Rose had been unconscious for almost three straight hours, and to say the Doctor was a bit worried was quite the understatement.

"Rose? Can you hear me? Open your eyes," the Doctor spoke gently as he softly touched her cheek with his fingertips.

Rose's eyes began to open, but she immediately squinted against the bright lights of the Infirmary.

"Dim the lights," the Doctor stated to his ship, and the room grew dark enough for Rose to open her eyes comfortably, meeting the Doctor's worried stare.

"Concussion?" she asked.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I jus' figured I must've got hit in the head with somethin' since it hurts so much."

"Ah, well ... no. No concussion."

"That's good. No worries about any scarrin', then."

The Doctor grinned at Rose. "None at all. You look as perfect as ever," he answered, gently rubbing her hair back from her forehead.

"So, what happened to me then? 'Cause I know it feels like a hangover, but I don't think you'd bring me to the Infirmary if that's all it was."

"My clever Rose - always smarter than the average bear," the Doctor grinned. "Do you remember our little trip to Gradrellamber?"

"Sure I do. It was a wonderful trip - we didn't get chased or have our lives threatened ... Or did we? Did something happen I'm not rememberin'?"

"No, no - nothing like that. Think you can sit up?"

Rose nodded at the Doctor and let him help her up, the sudden change in position making her slightly dizzy. She closed her eyes for a moment, and the Doctor held her shoulders to steady her until it passed. When Rose opened her eyes again, she was eye to eye with one very concerned Doctor.

"Maybe you should lie back down," he offered.

"Nah, 'm fine. Jus' had to get my head caught up to vertical with my body. It's okay now," she told him sincerely.

He cupped her cheek with his hand, making sure for himself. Finally he nodded then hopped up on the gurney beside her.

After a few moments of companionable silence, the Doctor took Rose's hand into his own. "Do you remember that old man who gave you those balloons when we were heading back to the TARDIS?"

Rose nodded.

"He said to you 'Verulda deng falio hent gordinom.'"

"Yeah, I don't remember the exact words."

"Well, in hindsight, I did. And they meant 'True love should enjoy tonight.'"

Rose continued to stare at him, her eyes clearly showing her confusion. "I don' get it. And if he was speakin' t'me in a foreign language, how come the TARDIS didn't translate it like she always does?"

"I'm not really sure - it's possible she didn't recognize the language, but I doubt that. Probably just a glitch in her systems."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the balloons he gave you were a gift to the both of us - something that the Gradrellambers used to use about a hundred years ago. They were filled with a gas known as Feeliamorous, which basically is an endorphin-like enhancer made for couples to, ah, well..."

"You mean they had an aphrodesiac-like effect?"

"Well yes, in a sort of way I suppose. The balloons are only for people to enjoy while walking outside. Helping to 'set the mood' - eliminate the normal distractions; keep the couples focused on each other; stopping them from looking at other prospects; giving them a head st-"

"I get it," Rose interrupted with mild annoyance.

"Yes. Good. Very good. Anyway, you brought the balloons back with us and inside the TARDIS, and even worse, put them in your room, therefore overdosing yourself with those alien enhancements. You were not well."

"Not well how?"

"You don't remember?"

Rose looked around for a moment, as if she were trying to think. Finally she gave up and looked at the Doctor again. "Nope. Can't remember a thing."

"Really? Well, let's just say you were a little more friendly than usual and leave it at that."

"Are you sure that's where you wanna leave it? Kinda not like you to leave stuff out."

The Doctor looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow. "No sense in dredging up things that couldn't be helped. Besides, I don't want to embarrass you."

"How's that gonna embarrass me if I wasn't in control of my faculties?"

"Yes, well, what with all your flirtations and throwing yourself at me as it were ..."

"Oh come on, I did not." Rose looked absolutely appalled.

"It's all right. You were under the influence."

"What?! How can ya be so sure it was me?" Rose began, leaning towards him. "Who's to say you weren't under the influence as well?"

"Well I say, that's who. Superior Time Lord physiology. You should never forget that, Rose Tyler."

Rose snorted, then crossed her arms in front of her chest. The Doctor raised both eyebrows then he, too, crossed his arms across his chest. Both looked away from each other. Until Rose started giggling. That's when the Doctor turned back towards her, seeing her grinning at him.

"Look at us. We're both actin' like little children. I'm sorry." she said softly.

The Doctor smiled, uncrossing his arms. "Nothing to be sorry for. Any actions were induced, and you can't be held responsible for them." The Doctor hopped down from the gurney and turned to face Rose. "Stay right here. I'll be back in a jiffy," he stated, then turned towards the door.

"Where are you goin'?"

"To your room. You still need your rest. And I need to dispose of the two remaining balloons before you can go back in there," he answered with a winning smile.

"You're sure they can't harm you?" Rose asked with obvious concern.

"Of course. Relax. I'll be back in no time."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

The Doctor went to Rose's room, grabbed the balloons from the bathroom, then disposed of them properly, returning to the Infirmary after about fifteen minutes had passed.

He stopped just before entering the Infirmary, grinning to himself as he took a deep breath, then walked casually through the doorway.

He entered the room and walked right up to Rose, seeing his companion still sitting on the gurney.

"Did you get rid of the balloons?" Rose asked, a smile on her lips.

"Yep. All done." The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and held it firmly within his own. "I'm sorry I didn't figure this out before things got out of hand."

"Oh no - you're not blamin' yourself for this, are you? Because it wasn't your fault."

"Rose. My dear, sweet Rose petal," the Doctor began, lifting gentle fingers to her cheek and brushing it with the lightest of touches. "It _was_ my fault. You could've been seriously hurt if we hadn't figured it out in time - those gases are dangerous - just like any other enhancement drugs when ingested or exposed to for too long a period of time."

She looked at him with a stern expression. "Doctor, it wasn't your fault - in fact, you saved me from gettin' hurt by it 'cause you're so brilliant," she told him, knowing he loved that one word description so well.

The Doctor wrapped her in a tight hug, his chin resting on her shoulder. "I could've lost you," he whispered.

Rose was a bit taken back by his gesture, and more so by his quiet words. He seemed so ... emotional. "But you didn't. You saved me. And I'm right here."

The Doctor suddenly disengaged himself from her and looked her right in the eyes. "Yes! You are! And I'm so very happy of that," he said, reaching down and grabbing her hands in his own. "We're so good together. Rose and The Doctor. The Doctor and Rose. Just rolls off the tongue. You and me. Me and you. It's simply grand, isn't it?"

Rose stared at the Doctor for a moment, her returning smile a bit quizzical. "Yeah, we are," she answered, looking at him closely. "You feelin' okay?"

"I feel more than okay, Rose Tyler. I feel lucky. I feel happy. I feel, I feel ... I feel like kissing you right at this very moment." And he did. Snogged her good and proper. Leaning down towards her, touching her lips with his own. Licking her lips with his tongue. Moaning when her lips opened for him. Melting when he heard her answering moan.

Rose was obviously enjoying the kiss. At least that's what her expression read. Until her eyes opened. She seemed to look around for a moment and then placed her hands on the Doctor's shoulders, then pushed him back. Their lips popped when they broke apart, both breathing a bit heavily.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked, a little stunned by her actions. He went to move closer to her again, but her hand shot out to his chest, keeping a little distance between them.

"Doctor," Rose said breathlessly, her face flushed and glowing. "What was that?"

"It was what it was," he retorted, using the very same line she had when she'd first been infected. "Want to do it again?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"God, yes," she whispered, licking her lips, then her eyes grew wide at the realization that she'd spoken the words out loud. "I mean no!"

Rose swung her hips around the gurney, swiftly depositing her feet on the floor, opposite the Doctor. "Doctor, you're obviously under the influence of that amorous drug from the balloons."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm a Time Lord. I don't fall ill to such things. Now come here and let me kiss you." He said the last eight words with such smoothness that it took a bit of Rose's inner strength not to swoon towards him.

"Um, no, I don't think you should," she said, watching him as he side-stepped, moving himself around the gurney. Rose matched him step for step, but when the Doctor moved quickly, she didn't seem to be in too much of a hurry to get out of the way. In fact, she stood still, waiting for him

"No chase? Well, there goes half the fun," he proclaimed, then grabbed hold of her and snogged her soundly.

Rose kissed him back, but she was calm - almost too calm. He noted her pulse was only slightly elevated, and she wasn't nearly as breathless as he'd have liked. While still kissing her, he opened an eye to look at her. And found her looking at him. The shock of it completely ruined the mood.

"What?" The Doctor asked, inching back from Rose to look at her without going cross-eyed.

"This is just you on that balloon gas, isn't it - I mean, it's not really you."

"I'm me."

"Yeah, but once this gas stuff wears off, this'll be over. You won't remember, and ..."

"And what?"

"It'll be like nothin' ever happened." She looked at the Doctor a bit sadly.

"I'd like to think I'll remember this, Rose Tyler," he said suggestively.

"Doctor, are you flirtin' with me?"

The Doctor grinned widely. "Why yes, I suppose I am."

Rose smiled. "Okay, I was jus' makin' sure. I s'pose you should carry on, then."

The next kiss was ten times better than the last.

xoxoxoxox

The Doctor knew the gases had no effect on his Time Lord physiology, but this was wayyy too fun not to do. Besides, it felt rather liberating, being able to act on all those forbidden thoughts and urgent feelings that ran through his mind way too often. Especially after she'd gotten them so roused earlier on.

And it was something he'd never regret.

If anyone had asked him why he'd done it, he'd have to grin, then just say it was simply something in the air.

The End.

xoxoxoxox


End file.
